Stella
Stella is a main character, leader of Champion City and Jesse's "rival" (determinant). She first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Ashley Albert. Overview Appearance Stella has platinum blonde hair (possibly bleached), biracial skin, black eyebrows, olive eyes, black shoes, a microphone, and different outfits as mentioned after. In "Hero in Residence", she also wore a long purple dress. In "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]", she wore her business armor, the design being purple and gray stripes. In "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]", she wears a black associate outfit with purple patches on her shoulders. Personality Stella is a rude person who pretends to be nice and is unfair to the people who work for her. As mentioned by Petra, she's "manipulative" and "pretty fond of herself." However, Jesse and Petra find out that she wants to be just like them. Her actions in "Giant Consequences" reveal that she is highly ambitious, believing that the world runs on power. She is also an ungrateful person, choosing to side with Romeo, even though Jesse saved her, if the player chooses to do so, she has been shown to not care for animals, as shown when she orders a bodyguard to throw a puppy in "Hero in Residence" and hit Lluna in "Giant Consequences". However, Stella can be kind at times and promises to backup Jesse from Romeo if Jesse treats her well and allows her to join his/her team. Stella will have a complete change of heart if treated well, being much kinder and less rude; even promising to be a better person to Lluna if Jesse choose for her to keep her llama. Quotes Items *Miss Butter (Formerly) *Cobblestone (Formerly) *Stick (Formerly) *Book Trivia * Stella wears a different outfit every episode she appears in. *Both Stella and Lluna's names are a confirmed reference to the book "Stellaluna"; this was confirmed by Eric Stirpe. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166232513626/stella-and-lluna-stellalluna-stellaluna-is **Both names are also associated with the night; Stellar (Stella) being the stars and Lunar (Lluna) being the moon. *It is most likely that Stella bleached her hair blonde, evident by her black eyebrows. **That would make her the second character in the game to change the color of their hair, the first being TheDiamondMinecart. ***Different skins of Jesse also have slightly different hair colors. *Stella is horribly insecure, as stated by Eric Stirpe. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/165664898576/whats-your-favourite-thing-about-writing-stella *When Stella says "That's right, puppies for everyone!" in "Hero in Residence", it's a reference to one of the yellow Minecraft title screen texts "Yay, puppies for everyone!". *If Jesse lets Stella join the group in "Jailhouse Block", Stella will admit to Jesse that she used to have a weird obession with him/her. Gallery Stella Champion City.jpg|Stella in Champion City with Rodrigo and another guard. Untitled1.png|Stella talking to Jesse and Petra. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Stella with Jack, Radar, Lluna, Lukas, and Jesse in the "Giant Consequences" key art. IMG_0619.PNG|Stella stuck in ice (determinant). StellaandAdmin.PNG|Stella with Romeo, but telling Jesse she appreciates him/her saving her (determinant). Stella Ep2.png|Stella finding Lluna in "Giant Consequences". Stella Ep3.png|Stella in "Jailhouse Block". Stella with the gang.jpg|Stella along with Jesse, Petra, Jack, "Vos", Radar, and Lluna in the Icy Palace of Despair. Stella-GC.jpg|Stella in her business armor. IMG_7379.PNG|Stella roleplaying as Petra (determinant). IMG 7376.PNG|Stella in her treasure hall (determinant). IMG_7334.JPG|Stella wearing her business armor. Horizon33 23-10-2017 34-43-19.jpg|Stella talking to Jesse. Horizon33_30-10-2017_41-10-21.jpg|Stella teasing Jesse. IMG_6898.PNG|Stella after noticing that the moon is stuck. IMG_6879.PNG|Stella talking to the Warden (determinant). Capture d’écran 2017-11-14 à 21.42.53.png|Stella joining the group. (determinant). AaB Screenshot.jpg|Stella with Axel, Olivia, and Romeo. StellaAAB.jpg Horizon33 18-12-2017 12-39-19.jpg|Stella seeing Champion City being blown up (determinant). Horizon33_18-12-2017_38-38-19.jpg|Stella looking at destroyed Champion City (determinant). Horizon33_19-12-2017_35-17-15.jpg|Stella holding Jesse's hand (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_53-21-0.jpg|Stella and Lluna in "Above and Beyond". Horizon33 20-12-2017 39-55-12.jpg|Stella talking to Jesse, Petra, Nurm and Lluna (determinant). Horizon33 20-12-2017 59-53-12.jpg|Stella talking to Jesse (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_31-25-13.jpg|Stella facepalming (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_34-26-13.jpg|Stella walking home to rebuild Champion City (determinant). References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists